Learning the Impossible
by fionagurls1301
Summary: Dick Grayson/ Robin is just a thirteen year old boy that thinks that everything is fun and games. Will he ever learn to be more mature?


**Learning the Impossible**

**Summary: **Dick Grayson/ Robin is just a thirteen year old boy that thinks that everything is fun and games. Will he ever learn to be more mature?

* * *

><p>"Dick, you're going to have to be more mature. You have to takes things more seriously. Not everything is a game, Dick. You have to understand that when you fight your enemies. Once your guard is down, they're going to take a hit on you and you're going to be injured." the billionaire philanthropist named Bruce Wayne lectured his adoptive son. 13-year-old Dick Grayson rolled his eyes. He was used to these rants.<p>

"Come on, Bruce! I don't hear you saying that when you're seen having at least two girls side by side with you at your so-called parties! You're such a hypocrite!" Dick yelled back. Bruce growled.

"Dick, you know I only do that to make it less suspicious to everyone so that they don't think I'm the Batman." Bruce said.

"Whatever! I'm tired of listening to your useless lectures!" Dick shouted. Bruce shook his head.

"Listen to me, Dick. The Young Justice team needs a leader and if you want to become the leader, you're going to have to be more mature. A leader doesn't fool around while fighting crime. You have to be prepared to lead your team if any trouble occurs." Bruce lectured. "What would your parents have to say about you acting like this? Like a little immature five years old boy?" Dick's eyes widened and he stiffened when his parents were brought up into the conversation. Bruce just realized what he had said and was about to apologize, but Dick quickly ran out of the room.

"I know that I am no place to say anything, but I think that was a little too harsh, Master Bruce." Bruce Wayne's butler named Alfred Pennyworth said.

"I know, Alfred. It just accidentally slipped out. But he has to learn to be more mature." Bruce explained. Alfred said nothing and left the room, disappointingly.

"Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo steroids. A strength enhanced drug sold on the street named Venom. Infared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all ships of venom have been inexplicitly completely cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission; only observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." The Batman explained.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked. Robin was still mad at the Batman about last night's conversation, but he can't let personal issues come between his job. He was out of uniform and had black sunglasses on, covering his eyes. The Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other and back to the team.

"Work that out between you." Batman said. Robin nodded his head and smiled. He knew that the position of being a leader was right for him. He was born to become a leader. The team immediately got right into work and boarded M'gann's bio-ship, heading straight for Santa Prisca.

The team all walked around, looking for any sights or traits of the factory; excluding Aqualad who was at another location on the island. Robin quickly got onto his holographic computer and looked for locations of the factory. Superboy suddenly heard some noises with his super hearing. When they turned around, Robin was nowhere in sight.

"Man, I hate it when he does that." Kid Flash whispered quickly. Aqualad told Superboy and Kid Flash to check to see if they were being tracked. They switched to infrared and saw two squads of armed people. Suddenly, gunshots were heard and the team jumped out. There in sight was a small fight between a villain named Bane and the Cobra Cult. The team began to fight. Superboy threw himself at Bane and punched him and Bane returned the punch. The two engaged in a fight.

Robin jumped out of nowhere and began to help fighting. "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead?" he asked while fighting.

"That's what you call leading? I think that's more of disappearing on your own and being independent. We're a team, Robin! It's not like we can read your minds." Kid Flash exclaimed and punched some of the members of the Cobra Cult. "Well, only M'gann can, but whatever! The thing is that you're not fit to be a leader."

"What? If I'm not fit to be the leader, then who is? I certainly think you aren't!" Robin yelled. M'gann was helping Superboy fight Bane and Aqualad was fighting off the Cobra Cult. Out of nowhere, the cult leader's lieutenant, Shimmer, jumped out and grabbed Robin. Before the team could react, they were out of sight.

"Mmm. Mmm! Mmm." Robin tried yelling. A cloth was put into his mouth and his was tied into a chair. He was in a room with Shimmer and Kobra, the Cobra Cult's leader. Kobra was chuckling. He walked over to Robin and pulled out the cloth.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS? WHAT ARE YOU PLAN-" Robin shouted crazily, but then Kobra stuffed the cloth back into his mouth.

"Hush. You're making too much noise. I thought you'd be a nice apprentice to have. I have heard you're a very experienced hacker and you're intelligence level is high. I have also heard that you had a little fight between you and your dear friend, Kid Flash about becoming a leader. Is that what you want? To become a leader? Join me and I can highly assure you that I can provide you with anything you want, including a team to lead." Kobra compromised. He took the cloth out of Robin's mouth again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? JOIN YOU? PSH, YOU WISH!" Robin yelled out and began to squirm

"But, if you join me, no one will look down upon you. Your friend, Kid Flash, doesn't even think you're capable of being a leader. Is that how you want to be treated?" Kobra asked. Robin stopped squirming and began to process what Kobra had just said into his head.

_"Dick, you're going to have to be more mature."_

"_You have to takes things more seriously. Not everything is a game, Dick."_

"_What would your parents have to say about you acting like this? Like a little immature five years old boy?"_

Bruce's voice began to play inside Robin's head. He was tired of being treated like a little boy. Everyone thought he was incompetent to be a leader. He started to feel angry. But then, he started to remember what happened when they arrived at Santa Prisca. Kid Flash was right. It wasn't right of him to disappear without informing everyone else.

_ "It's not like we can read your mind!" _

Robin started to feel guilt instead of hatred. He began to understand what Kid Flash and Bruce was saying.

Before he could say anything, Shimmer yelled that there was a massive fight going on outside. Kobra and Shimmer disappeared out the room to see what was happening and Robin took the chance to escape. He reached for a birdarang from his utility belt and quickly cut through the rope. The untied the rope around his legs and ran out to see what was happening. He saw his friends fighting the Cobra Cult and he ran to join and helped them.

"Robin! Are you okay? We were so worried about you!" M'gann shouted while fighting off the Cobra Cult.

"Yea, I'm fine! Let's just focus on getting out of here!" Robin replied back, giving a few punches and kicks.

Soon enough, the team defeated the whole cult and handcuffed Shimmer, Mammoth and Kobra. They let the police deal with them and they climbed onto the bio-ship and headed back to Mount Justice.

"So… KF, I'm sorry. For, uh, you know, yelling at you back there." Robin apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I guess since you were brought up by the Batman, you'd be used to becoming a leader." Kid Flash said.

"Nah. You're right. I'm not fit enough to be leader. In fact, I think that Aqualad should be. He basically led this mission for the whole time. He's got my vote." Robin suggested. Everyone was surprised. They hadn't expected Robin to say that.

"I have no interest in becoming leader." Superboy said.

"Neither do I! It's obvious that I'm in no position to become leader just by looking at what happened with Mr. Twister." M'gann explained.

"Well, I guess I don't really want to become leader. It's not fun when you have to make choices." Kid Flash said.

"If you insist, I'll become the leader. But in the future, Robin, I'll hand back the position to you. You were born to become a leader." Aqualad insisted. Robin nodded his head.

"Since you're leader, that automatically makes you the right guy to explain the mess to Batman." Robin said, laughing. Aqualad became worried.

Back at Mount Justice;

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job." the Batman said without any facial expression. His voice, although, did sound very serious. The team gasped. They were expecting a lecture, not a praise. "No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." With that said, the Batman left the room, leaving the team completely bewildered and speechless. Even the Batman himself was surprised. He didn't expect their first mission to be a success.

A few knocks were heard on the door and Bruce got up to open it. There stood Dick Grayson.  
>"Listen, Bruce, I understand what you were trying to say before. I need to be more mature." Dick said. Bruce raised his eyebrow. This was unexpected.<p>

"I'm glad you understand. Now, I've been meaning to apologize, Dick. What the said before was harsh and I didn't mean it." Bruce said. Bruce hardly apologized and it felt weird.

"Wow, Bruce. First you praise us and now you apologize to me? That's so unlike you. Who are you and what have you done with Bruce?" Dick joked. Bruce chuckled a bit. For the rest of the evening, Bruce and Dick spoke, mostly about crime. Today, Dick learned that when having teamwork, everything becomes easier and that not everything is fun and games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- If you thought this was bad, please do not blame me. I've just started to watch Young Justice and I don't know it that well yet. Thanks for spending your time reading this! **


End file.
